One Trusting Direction
by adultsupervision
Summary: A story about a girl named Aurora who doesn't believe in love or second chances. Can Liam change her mind with his heart or his music? Maybe both will be needed as their lives are threatened and they grow closer than Rory imagined and she definitely wasn't prepared.
1. Chapter 1

1

I sighed angrily as I looked down at the slowly deflating tire of my Jeep that was now idling next the curb. After everything I've been through tonight, I would think the universe would spare me some justice, but apparently I was wrong. The sound of the buckles on my motorcycle boots echoing down the barren street was the only recognition of life in a few miles even though I was in downtown Chicago. Scrolling though contacts on my phone seemed to be my option as I sit back in my driver's seat and debate who to call for my rescue. Of course I landed on his name as my resort, but being friends with benefits was meant to represent not having to drive miles to help me change a tire. I slid the blue highlighter on the screen up a few more names to my best friend who was probably knee deep in beer cans and vomit by this point in the night. _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Hi you've reached Taylor, I can't come to the phone right now, please- _I hung up before the voicemail could finish its usual spiel. Chewing on my bottom lip I finally decided to call him. I couldn't hurt, and besides maybe his reward would be worth the drive. It rang three times before he answered sounding as distressed as I felt at the moment.

"Rory? It's almost 2 in the morning, you can't be that horny, we both know you're never up past midnight."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm kind of in a situation. I have a flat tire out by the old apartment building on 95th and I didn't know who else to call." There were a few moments of silence before he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, ok. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you." I sighed in relief as he hung up the phone. With my luck, this will turn into another disaster for the night but I was always hopeful. I pulled the scarf out of my long blonde hair so it fell down my shoulders. I flipped the knob on the radio so the music filled the small area quickly. Today was not my day; I just wanted to go back to my studio apartment and remorse with my puppy. The previous events seemed far away now, rerunning them in my head. Going to a concert usually goes a lot smoother than getting picked up by a security guard and questioned because some girl thought I was a threat. She had proceeded to dump her alcoholic beverage on me, and made sure I left with a nice shiner. I didn't want to fight her, so I chose not to. She was clearly drunk and I only asked what seemed to be her potential boyfriend if he knew where the bathroom was. Leaving quite upset that I didn't get to see the whole set, I raced home, or at least tried to. I was pulled over for reckless driving and the cop of course smelt the booze on me. After making me blow into a breathalyzer and a series of tests he let me go. I drove carefully down side streets trying to avoid everyone, taking short cuts back to my place, but heard a loud pop from under my car as I pulled up to a stop sign, sitting where I am now, discovering my tire has engulfed half a glass bottle.

Don't get me wrong, I'm used to having bad days with my lack of coordination and bad luck trait that I seemed to carry since birth. Don't even get me started on my relationship status. I've been cheated on more times than I could count and abandoned by many. I broke a few hearts myself but that was in high school, or early college. I'm almost done with college now and feel like I didn't use those years to my potential. Alright, so maybe I had bad social skills especially when it comes to men, and maybe I choose to ignore that "love" even exists or anything more than physical intentions can come out of it. I've been down that road too many times to know otherwise and I would much rather not know the feeling of needing someone. What I have with Aiden completely fine. The light knock on my window made me jump and pull me out of my thoughts. I got out of the car and hugged him.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know who else to call, and I feel really bad." I started as I got the jack out of the back.

"Don't be sorry. Why are you out so late anyways? It's kind of dangerous." He went down on his knees and started to jack up the car and loosen lug nuts.

"Yeah, it's a long story of how my night went…" I sighed, crossing my arms. He laughed a little at my attitude and put the new tire on.

"I bet it's a good one, considering the black eye and the look on your face." I gently felt around my eye and winced at how sore it was. I giggled. It's amazing how we can be friends as long as we have and still act like we are together at the same time. He stood up and threw the jack back in the trunk. "Well, you're all set. Are you in a hurry?" He smirked pulling me closer to him.

"After the day I've had, yeah I just want to sleep. Maybe ice my eye. I really appreciate it though; I promise Ill make it up to you." I smile and wink at him. His devious smile slowly spreads across his face as I climb back in the car and buckle my seatbelt.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" he asked as I put the car in drive again. I nodded as I pulled away, back to the busy street to sit in traffic lights every fifty feet.

My eye wasn't as bad as I thought when I was studying my face in the bathroom mirror that night. Swollen and a little red, but it would be back to normal in a day or two. A flash of lightening outside lit up my tiny apartment and I quickly ran for the bedroom. Finally happy to sink into my bed, I was immediately asleep.

The next day was just as bad as the day before, filled with accidents and bad experiences. Juggling the coffee that my hard lined boss always makes me collect for her, my papers, and my camera strapped over my back as I paced through the revolving doors into the lobby. I glanced down at my watch as I crossed the room to the elevator which of course had a bold _Out of Order _sign taped to it. I quickly spun to start for the stairs, until someone slammed into me, and my coffee. I dropped the entire contents of liquid so my papers didn't get wet and angrily looked up. A boy, no, a man, stood before me in jeans and a fitted shirt with a look of distress on his face. His eyes were brown, but not the dark kind. They were so soft they looked like the lightest caramel I have ever seen. His hair was kind of everywhere but tossed to the side of his face. He was clearly in the wrong place. Magazine editors would laugh at him, unless he was applying to be a janitor.

"I am so sorry miss! I'm in a hurry, and I'm lost. Here-"he picked up the carrier for the coffees, tossing it into the nearest garbage can, and pulled out his wallet. I immediately held my hand up in a "stop" motion.

"Do you always follow that closely to people? You nearly killed me." I tried to lightly smile as I straightened out my papers and made sure my camera was free of liquid. He smirked a little bit and continued trying to pull money out.

"No, no. I was just lost and you looked like you knew where you were going so I figured I would try following you and apparently it was too close." He said sheepishly and held out the money to me. "Here at least let me pay for the coffee." I shook my head and pushed his hand away.

"Forget it, it's just coffee, besides I'm as late as is it already."

"Aurora!" I heard my boss shrill from the top of the stairs across the lobby. "Our client is already here and out of makeup, and you are chatting up a date? We have photos to shoot, let's go!" She turned on her heel and I heard her click down the hallways above me. I sighed and started to walk away.

"Well, I'm really sorry Miss Aurora."

"Rory!" I called over my shoulder as I hurriedly skipped up the steps. I heard him chuckle to himself and I turned the corner and into the double doors of the studio. Our client wasn't even in the room yet but Mrs. Chamberlin was tapping her foot in the corner.

"Forget the coffee this morning, in our late rush?" She scoffed adjusting lights.

"No ma'am, someone ran into me and it all fell. I'm sorry." I said quickly putting down the papers and swinging my camera in front of me. She didn't say anything for a few minutes as she continued adjusting the set. I switched the lenses on my camera to a higher quality I felt fit. We both looked up as the client walked in and looked around. During our position changing and wardrobe switches I couldn't help but think of that guy's eyes, they made me warm and tingly all over when he stared at me like that. After a few hours of the shoot, they got tired and decided to stop. As I packed my camera back into its case, I glanced over through the clear glass doors. The boy from earlier was clumsily trying to help someone pick up an entire cart of paperwork that had somehow been knocked over. I quickly gathered the rest of my things and raced out of the room. As I left the room, I gasped. Our corporate manager was standing there angrily staring at him. I walked over and placed my hand on the boys shoulder.

"There you are! I know you're new, but you couldn't have gotten that lost." He looked at me in confusion and then realized what I was doing.

"Oh, ya know me, stupid Liam. I'm really sorry sir." He shrugged and tried to pick up more of the paper.

"You know him Aurora?" the manager glared at me. I hesitated but nodded carefully.

"Yes, he just started as my...uh, assistant and the maintenance for the floor sir." After a bit more of scolding and banter he walked away into his office. I sighed and spun to face the person who has decided to knock over more than I knock over in a few hours, which is a record.

"Just what are you doing here still? Do you know how easily I could have been fired?" I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"I had an interview for the janitor. I got lost earlier, and…look I'm really sorry about all of this. I hope you don't lose your job because of my clumsy self." I glared at him for a few seconds before he tried to smile at me to lighten me up. I sighed when it worked.

"It's fine. You have to be careful, this is serious business. Now I can show you to the door, but I have to run to get more coffee. I'm sure you can imagine why." I head down the stairs with him behind me.

"Well at least let me come with you. Like an escort or something." I glance at him as he matches my pace through the door. We didn't say anything for a few minutes before he started talking again. He cleared his throat before gesturing to the sky. "It might rain; we might have to get a cab back."

"Well that won't happen. I would walk through the rain." His brow furrowed.

"A lady like you shouldn't have walk in the rain." I didn't want to tell him that my money was so tight I could barely make rent so I tried to brush him off.

"I was raised tough I guess. Plus it's just so expensive." He seemed to accept the answer as we reached the coffee shop and stepped inside. I quickly ordered and stood off to the side to wait for the order to be done.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Liam. And you're Rory. Hi." He stuck out his hand and looked at me eagerly. I tried to smile as I shook his hand but he was firing off questions before I could even respond to his gesture. "So what exactly is your job there? I mean you wear jeans and Vans, so you don't have to wear a suit like all of them." I tried to not look interested in the conversation.

"I'm the photographer for the second floor. So I take pictures of the girls in the fashion section of the magazine. Basically everyone's my boss except the janitor." I teased as our order was called to be picked up. He smirked at me as he stepped in front of me and handed the cashier the money. "I thought I told you to keep your money." I said as we were walking back to the studio. He shrugged lightly.

"I know. I felt bad though." We said our goodbyes and I finished my work day without any more accidents. I guess Liam wasn't around to encourage it either. As I shut off the lights in my office for the day and walked out I tried to plan dinner in my head. I slowly walked down the stairs that I always skip down. I was so tired I didn't even want to think about going out. Of course as I looked out the doors it was pouring rain outside. A flash of lightening lit up the lobby and I jumped. I quickly left and stepped into the rain. There was a cab pulled up to the curb with a man standing outside holding a sign with my name scratched on it in sharpie. I walked up to him and pointed to the sign.

"Who made that sign?" I asked.

"Miss I'm not allowed to say, but the cab is paid for to go wherever you need." I guess I can't prevent him from even the simplest of charities. The driver opened my door and I climbed in and told him my address. It was nice that I didn't have to walk home in the storm but I felt guilty for accepting it. He barely knew me; he didn't have to feel bad for dumping a little coffee on me. When we pulled up to my apartment building, I reached down to unbuckle my seatbelt but felt something brush against my hand. I looked down and saw a little folded up piece of blue paper. I tucked it into my jacket and thanked the driver before getting out. I raced up the steps and pulled out the paper in the elevator. A neat scroll was hand written on the small paper.

_I didn't want you to get sick. I'm sorry I worry too much. Still sorry for the coffee thing, but maybe I can make it up to you? Details later, I got the job! So I'll probably see you tomorrow. Sleep tight. –L _

I couldn't help but smile and felt my cheeks flush as I read the sweet note he left. He was really nice, maybe we would be friends. I knew I said we would be friends but I couldn't help thinking about his sweet smile as I drifted to sleep with the note sitting on my night stand.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"SORRY!" Aiden yelled as he knocked my pawn back to home on the board game. I looked up at him in frustration as he gave me his cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes and put the pieces away. "Aw, you don't want to play again?" he taunted as he stood up to stretch and headed for the kitchen.

"No, it's ok. I'm tired of losing for one day." I called after him as I picked up the box. His phone started buzzing on the table before I walked away. "Your phone is ringing!" I yelled as I went to stand up. I glanced down when it stopped ringing. The screen read _missed call from Kate_. I returned the game to the only closet in my apartment and walked back into the living room as he came back with his sandwich. He quickly scooped his phone off the table and went through his call list.

"I think I have to go." He said carefully as he tossed his shirt on casually.

"You're leaving already? What is this, a bed and breakfast?" I sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"I don't sleep here!" he replied defensively.

"We still use the bed…" I muttered as he grabbed his keys and wallet. He planted a light kiss on my forehead before slamming the door behind him. My day off was showing to be a disappointment that I wasn't ready for. I just wanted to get back to work so I could thank Liam for the cab he so graciously provided. Why am I thinking about him again? I shook my head at myself and decided that I would go to my favorite book store that I recently found since moving to Chicago a few months earlier. I quickly showered and tried to find a cute weather appropriate outfit. Skinny jeans and my beat up boots were always a comfortable choice for me, and including a soft enough tank top and light jacket made me ready if it decided to downpour on me again. I walked down the block and waiting for the walk signal at the corner. I stepped into the street and heard the high chirp of a bicycle bell before it clipped me in the arm, knocking me on my ass. The owner of the bike obviously didn't care because he rode off without a look back. I angrily stomped my away across the street and up 3 more blocks to the book store. There were three floors to the store, with a bay window on the back side of the top floor. I loved sitting there and writing or reading with my coffee. I went up the old stairs to my usual spot to find someone already sitting there. This has never happened before, so I waltzed straight over and tapped them on the shoulder. They were not ruining this day for me.

"Excuse me, that is my usual sitting place and-"A girl about twelve years old looked up at me, angry. She started screaming and throwing her material all over the place. Not knowing what to do I slowly started backing up muttering about how she should just forget I said anything.

"Do you have a habit of making kids cry?" I hear behind me as I bumped into the voice. Liam put his hands on my shoulders so I didn't fall over. Shocked at his touch I jumped away quickly. He didn't seem to notice and smiled before looking back over at the girl who was getting louder by the minute. "Come on, I know a spot I think you'll like better." He grabbed my hand before I could say anything and pulled me back down the stairs. We went back outside into the humid air and rounded behind the building and up the fire escape.

"Where are we going?" I asked out of breath from running. He put a finger to his lips to silence me.

"You'll see, but you have to close your eyes. " I shook my head at him and crossed my arms before sticking my tongue out at him. I heard him laugh as he went behind me and put his own hands over my eyes. His breath was at my ear as he whispered, "Do you trust me?" I didn't respond as I felt him lead me up a few more stairs before stopping. "Alright open them." We were on the roof of the building, but it didn't look like that at all. It was filled with plants and flowers, making a giant garden of different colors exploding everywhere. I gasped to myself as my eyes adjusted to the sight. I felt him standing next to me grinning, knowing he had done well, and that he was right. I loved it.

"How did you know about this place?" I asked slowly walking to examine all the foliage.

"I live in the building next door and I could see it from my rooftop. I don't know who takes care of it all but it's beautiful isn't it? You haven't even seen the best part yet."

"There's more?" I raised an eyebrow at him as he walked ahead of me and around a corner of flowers. I slowly followed him through the winding path of beauty. Around the corner there was a break in all the plants and flowers, and in its place was a swing. It looked like someone had taken a loveseat and made it into one. I smiled hugely and looked up at him after feeling the soft fabric. He had picked one of the blue flowers around us and was holding it out to me now, bowing slightly in a gentleman manner. I laughed as he gestured for both of us to sit after I took his little gift.

"So, Rory. What brought you to the windy city?" I hesitated but decided I should tell him the truth.

"I…my mom died and father decided that he would rather drive on the road trucking than sticking around with me. So I moved here hoping to be able to support myself and start a new life I guess you could say." He was silent for a few moments before relaxing back farther into the swing. He lightly pushed the swing with his foot and he had a look of thoughtfulness on his face.

"You don't sound very happy with your decision." He looked over at me as I looked up into the sky that was now clearing up a lot.

"Yeah, well…that's because I'm not." He seemed upset for a few seconds before returning back to his normal thinking face.

"Can I ask why?" I debated in my head weather to share that much information yet. I had major money problems and I didn't need charity that would just make me feel worse. I also didn't want to seem like someone who couldn't figure out life by myself or immature for not planning better. I don't know if I could lie to him either. I decided for the half truth.

"There's just some complications I need to work out. I mean the city and people are fine, it's just I don't know...how to be happy by myself without anyone around, you know?"

"So don't be alone. Find someone you like and hang out with them, and be happy. It can't be hard for you to find a guy you like. You're beautiful." Surprised at his kindness yet again I blushed and tried to hide my smile but he was looking off in the distance. Maybe he was just trying to be nice or make me feel better about my no longer existing parents or family.

"I mean...I'm too weird and awkward for any guy to even look at me. I would probably just cause them bodily injury, or worse." He laughed and turned to look at me. His laugh enticed me, echoing beautifully in my ears. I couldn't help but laugh and smile in return. He was now facing me, his eyes piercing me and anchoring me to my very seat.

"I think it would be worth the risk." he said simply before standing up. I sat frozen for a few moments before noticing he was walking back through the flowers. Kind gestures always surprise me especially from men that look like him. I sighed and looked at the sun that was barely started to dip in the sky. I sighed and stood to follow him back down the metal stairs, back down to the ground; back to reality. He was casually leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs as I stepped off the fire escape. I raised my eyebrow at him and he answered with an electric smile.

"I knew you would like it." He grinned and pushed himself away from the building. I heard a ringing and he quickly pulled out his phone. "Hey Megan, what's up?" I sighed mentally and internally punched myself in the face. Of course he was taken. Now if only I could make myself stop thinking about that smile and those eyes, how soft his hands are but how welcoming and warm they are. He held up one finger to me and turned his back. I slowly started rounding the building so he wouldn't see me leaving. I darted across the street, quickly walked up the walk that went past the coffee shop and the small incense and candle store. I stopped walking when I suddenly saw a candle in the window of the store. The label read _Starlight _and was the exact shade that I remember from my childhood. My mother used to light that same candle and read to me, or sing me to sleep. As far as I had heard, they had discontinued making them a year after her death. I pulled open the bright green door to the shop and was immediately surrounded by a mix of comfortable scents. I made a bee line for the cashier who looked like she would rather be rotting away than working there. She snapped her gum at me and sighed when I walked up to her.

"Can I help you?" She said sarcastically, taking her elbows off the counter. I tried to smile at her as I pulled my money out.

"How much is that candle in the window?" She looked behind me and back at the register. Without saying a word she walked away behind a curtain and I heard talking. She came back, but following her was an older woman, with a lot of bracelets.

"It's not for sale." She said at me, her mouth forming a hard line.

"It's in the window though, are you sure? There isn't any price you would take or favor I could do?" I was desperate at this point and was on the verge of tears. She shook her head firmly and disappeared back behind the curtain. I looked at the girl who sighed and shrugged at me.

"Sorry dude. Mom's the word around here." Frustrated I quickly left but not before staring at the candle again, the last one I've seen except in my dreams. I looked back where Liam was to see him trying to cross the street. He raised his hand to me but stopped and his smile dropped when he saw my face. I brought my hand up and felt tears on my cheeks. Embarrassed, I tried to wipe them away and turn around before continuing to walk away.

"Rory!" I hear him call behind me sounding worried. I broke into a run, blindly running up the street until I saw my familiar staircase leading up to my apartment. I collapsed on my couch and cried into the pillow. Maybe I was being overdramatic about her death, but she was my mom. My best friend and the only person that understood me completely and still love me. When she was gone, I felt like I was too and it has been a long time since I have been happy. That glimmer of happiness I saw in that window was quickly ripped away from me in an instant and the thought was unbearable. I can only hope that Liam didn't see me in my fit. I let out a grunt as I pulled my boots off and cried myself slowly to sleep in the same spot.

I was pulling a comb through my knots in my hair the next morning when I heard my phone ring. Confused, I skipped over to where it sat back on the living room coffee table. The name that came up said "L." I hit answer and before I could even say hello his angelic voice was ringing through my ears.

"Good morning! I already have the coffee ready, and I picked up a bagel for you. Do you like bagels? I got doughnuts too if you would rather have that. I mean, I'm a doughnut guy myself but-"

"Liam. How did your number get in my phone?" I barely croaked as I closed the toilet lid and sat down on it.

"Oh…Well when you weren't looking I put it in there on the roof. I hope that's ok! I mean you can delete it if you want, I didn't know how to ask you, and then you were running and looked upset, I mean are you ok-"He sounded like he had done something wrong and was being scolded by his parents.

"I'm fine! It's fine. Everything's fine. I breathed. "I was just…surprised is all." He sounded relieved as he let out a sigh and I heard a door close.

"Well, I hope you got lots of rest because after work, we are going out. To eat. I mean, if you want to. You might not even like me as a person but-"

"Liam!" I giggled at his rambling. "That's fine, we can go out. I'll see you after work." After I hung up I realized I had been smiling since I heard him speaking. His energy must have put me in a good mood, more than I expected anyway.

After work he let me run home to change. He followed me up to the door and I started to panic. Did I clean up before I left? Should I invite him in? I can't leave him stand here. My mouth wasn't forming audible words at this point to I gestured inside as I opened the door. He smiled and stepped inside as I tried to hurry ahead of him.

"You can sit if you want. You don't have to. The couch isn't that comfortable. But it's there if you want to. Are you thirsty?" He laughed and ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head. I kicked myself for rambling; I was starting to sound like him. I made sure my bedroom door was closed tightly before taking off my clothes. I scoured the closet for perfect jeans and a top. I pulled the jeans on and slid through many hangers before decided on a tribal tank. I walked over to my body mirror on the back of my door. My hair was still rolled into a neat bun, my make up simple. I scoffed and let my hair down, realizing it was waving perfectly for once. I thanked the hair gods and quickly grabbed my eyeliner from the dresser. It ran out halfway through my left eye and I threw it across the room. I quickly ran across the small bedroom to the bathroom, slamming my toe into the corner of the bed on the way. I bit my lip and let out a string of profanity.

"Are you ok?" I heard him call from the living room.

"Fine!" I yelled back as I applied the rest of the eyeliner. I slipped my shoes back on and paced back to the living room. Liam had his back turned to me; he was looking at something on my bookshelf. I cleared my throat and he turned back to me. I looked behind him to see he was looking at my mother's photos. I had a few of her on one shelf with candles. I tried not to meet his eyes as he looked at me, slowly walking closer. I knew he was waiting for me to look up so I did. His face was full of concern he raised his hand to casually brush down my arm.

"We don't have to go anywhere if you don't feel fit." I felt like I had been electrocuted from my arm all the way up to my eyes where he was staring at intently. "Did my mother say something to you yesterday that made you upset?" I looked up at him in confusion.

"You mother…she owned the candle store?" He nodded and looked down.

"I know she can be…well you know but I swear she's very nice-"

"No, no! It was fine, nothing happened out of the ordinary." He continued to look at me suspiciously as we left my apartment and down the stairs into the waiting cab that he insisted on getting. We pulled up to the bar and grill we were going to and of course he wouldn't let me buy the cab. Frustrated I quickly ordered two drinks and paid for them before he could pull out more money. He sighed and carried them to the table for us.

"So. Tell me about your parents." I said quickly before he could ask me more questions about my messed up life. He took a sip of his drink and thought for a minute before starting to tear up the little napkin on the table.

"My dad split when I was 6 years old. My mom and my sister moved here when I was 8 and we've been here ever since. My mom is really nice but when she's working she's really serious. My sister doesn't care about anything really." He glanced up to see my reaction and tried to smile but it fell.

"Are you guys close?" The waiter appeared and smiled at me without even acknowledging Liam.

"Are we ready to order?" I looked at Liam who gave a quick nod and picked the first thing off the menu. The man looked back at me and I picked something off the specials. He left and I watched Liam fidget with his hands for a minute. My eyes slowly started staring at his face more. His strong jaw line, a birth mark I never noticed on his neck before, stopping at his eyes that kept darting everywhere in the room but at me.

"So why don't you hang out with your friends instead?" I asked, finishing my drink. He sat back in his seat to look at me.

"Well, we are usually always together let's just say, and we can use a break from each other when we can." Our food arrived and we began to eat. Before I could ask any more questions, he was ready with one himself.

"What do you do when you're not working? Like when no one's looking." I write so much I have notebooks full of stories; short ones, long ones, doodles to go with. If I told him that though, he would want me to show him sometime.

"Oh…you know…reading. I do a lot of reading. I'm rather boring actually." He laughed and wiped his mouth off.

"Reading makes you boring? I bet you have lots of thoughts and ideas up there from that. Don't you ever paint or draw, sing maybe?" Telling him I was in choir was a mistake as well. I shook my head and tapped it with my index finger.

"Nope it's on lock down." We both laughed and he looked over at the dance floor that was emptying out quickly as a slow song started. He grabbed my hand and stood up. I looked at him like he was crazy and tried to pull my hand away gently. He smiled and grabbed my other one, pulling me out of my seat and across the room to the small square of hardwood floor in the corner. I looked down, embarrassed.

"I-I actually don't know how to dance." I mumbled as he put my hands around his neck and his on my waist. He didn't say anything as he started to move us in the slow but steady beat to the song. My cheeks flushed when I saw some girls pointing and whispering to each other. I know he was beautiful, but did they have to stare? I furrowed my eyebrows at myself. I had never referred to man as beautiful, no matter how great they were or what they looked like. But that's exactly what he was, in every way. I looked up at him to find him staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked as more people joined us on the floor. He shook his head and looked down as the song ended. Before we could walk away from everyone enjoying themselves, I heard a sharp _thwack _and someone fell. Liam wasn't standing next to me anymore, but on the floor. I look up panicking to see Aiden standing over him, getting ready to hit him again. I ran straight into him, knocking him to the floor.

"Stop it!" I yelled as he tried to get around me to hit him again. Liam had already stood himself up and was now standing over the both of us. He tried to hold out his hand to help me up but Aiden shoved his arm away and shoved me back, making me trip, sending me back a few feet and knocking the wind out of me. I saw Liam's face turn from shock to pure anger.

"I don't know who you think you are trying to take out my girl, but if you didn't know, she's with me." Aiden spat at him. Liam looked at me with hurt and confusion before taking a step back. I tried to sit up but my side hurt.

"Last time I checked, we weren't dating, you just came over to eat my food and leave." I gasped, finally sitting up. He spun around to face me.

"You could have at least told me!"

"Told you what? Liam and I aren't together, we are friends, and we work together. Besides, I don't have to answer to you." Aiden walked over to where I had landed and grabbed a fistful of hair. I cried out in pain and tried to hit him. Fear slowly spread throughout me. He had never done this to me before and I was so shocked I almost didn't believe it was happening. Suddenly, he was gone and I was back on the floor, my head resting on my arms now. I saw Aiden laying on the floor and Liam standing over him almost hissing at him.

"If you ever, touch her again, I'll be sure you won't be seeing anyone ever again." The crowd that had formed was growing bigger by the second. He turned and bent down to pick me up carefully. "Are you ok?" he whispered urgently before quickly walking out the front door.

"I can walk..." I mumbled still in a haze from what had just occurred. He didn't put me down like I asked, but instead hailed a cab and carried me in it. I tried to sit up in the cab but he kept trying to keep me lying down. I don't remember opening my apartment door so he must have taken the key from my pocket. I was lying in my bed, I remember because I was extremely comfortable and there were pillows. I think I slept after that, but it was fitful. When I finally awoke again and could sit up by myself I looked around my room. The only things different was there was a glass of water on my night stand. I shuffled into my living room and looked around. Liam was sprawled across my couch, snoring loudly. I giggled and put a throw over him. Had he stayed all night to help me? Nothing looked out of place anywhere else, I'm not sure what I was looking for but something felt different in the room. It could have been the 5'10 perfect male lying on my couch but I shook my head. Frustrated, I sat in the free chair in the room and studied it. That was when I saw it. I gasped and tears filled my eyes. Next to my mother's picture was a candle that read _Starlight _across the front. Sitting on top of it was a little blue note, folded perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

I almost didn't believe I was seeing correctly and stayed glued to my armchair. My heart rate sped up and I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes to make sure I was indeed looking at the candle. I stood up so slowly I wasn't sure if I remember the movement. I picked up the heavy glass jar and turned it in my hands. It was like having it in my hands snapped energy back into my muscles. I quickly grabbed the lid and pulled it off with a soft popping noise. The familiar scent floated up into my face and I suppressed the choking gasp trying to escape my throat. I suddenly remembered the note that had been resting on top of it and set the candle down to look for it. I was sitting on the floor still perfectly folded on that same blue paper as the first day in the cab. I picked it up but returned to the chair before carefully unfolding it and resting it open on my lap.

_They say that stars burn brightly for millions of years. Everyone needs something for when they feel like theirs is about to burn out. _

I reread the note about ten times over before folding it and soundlessly slipping around the couch to put it on my dresser in my bedroom. I sat on the edge of my bed and listened to my shallow breathing and Liam's snoring coming through the open door. Had he seen me crying yesterday, or had he asked the owner of the shop who told him everything that had happened? I buried my face in my hands and sighed. It was still fairly early and the sun was just starting to peek through the windows of my apartment. I decided to take a shower before he woke up. I saw the note on my dresser again as I passed it on my way to the bathroom. The butterflies were undeniable as his name flashed into my mind. I stopped short and picked up the note, reading it over again. My breath quickened just looking at his handwriting. You are pathetic; I thought to myself and shoved the note into the drawer of my nightstand instead so I wouldn't look at it. This was not going to get any better. After the shower and braiding my hair down my shoulders I carefully walked back into the living room. He wasn't on the couch anymore but putting on his jacket that he had on last night over his shoulders and trying to flatten his hair with his hand. He straightened up when he saw me walk in and smiled. I had no idea what to say for what he had done for me, or where to even begin pertaining last night. I tried to gather my thoughts quickly but he was speaking before I was.

"I see you saw my note." He winked at me and slowly put his hand on the handle of the door.

"Yeah… do you have time to talk?" I started coming farther into the room. He glanced at the clock on the wall above me and looked back at the door.

"I mean, we both have to get to work and I still have to go home and change and shower." I didn't stop him as he left down into the street below and was swallowed up by the business of the city. I just stared at where he was standing moments before like he would suddenly reappear. Why couldn't I make words form on my lips when I needed to most? Angry with myself I decided I would try to avoid him at work and the rest of the day. I didn't need some janitor, pretty boy to be around anyway. With that decided I snatched my camera and paced out the door and down to the street. There was no sign of him in either direction, and even though I told myself I was to avoid him I couldn't help but wish he was there waiting for me. _I wonder what he smells like. _My brain was not helping the entire situation of trying to forget about him and I suppose it doesn't help that I kept the damn note. I continued to chastise myself on my walk to work and all the way up the glass stairs to my office. But as I sat down I couldn't help but smile yet again as there was a bagel folded in a perfect brown napkin sitting on the desk. I tried to quickly work through my day, avoiding main pathways that might run into him. When I saw him out of the corner of my eye waving to me, I didn't look up. I kept walking or rounded the corner that I was near so it didn't exactly look like I was trying to avoid him. At the end of the day I quickly left and tried to get away from the building as fast as possible. As I relaxed on my couch, I stared at the candle that now decorated my bookshelf. Five minutes went by before there was a light knock on my door. I jumped at the sudden sound, though I should have expected it after how I dodged him all afternoon. Sighing I stood up and crossed the room to pull open the door. Instead of seeing the sweet face of relief and comfort I so often relished in recently, Aiden was perched in my doorway like a snake. He didn't bother waiting for me to say anything as he strutted past me into my living room. I didn't even turn to look at him when he sat himself on my couch and began talking.

"Where's your little man candy?" he laughed to himself as he leaned into my sofa like he lived there instead of me. It did feel like another place entirely whenever he was here, and not in the good way. Being a stranger in your own home was something I seemed to be an expert on though. Sometimes people come into your life because some other force of nature had decided that you need a break. Other times, it was to curse your everyday life and to test your sanity before you snapped. I felt my grip on the door tighten as he sat there longer and I almost debated running out the open door.

"What do you want?" I barely whispered now. He laughed like he was sharing a private joke with himself. The sound that I used to enjoy and spend so many nights with now made me want to cry.

"Did you forget that it's Friday?" I shut the door now giving up on him leaving anytime soon. I can't believe he really thought we were still going to participate in our normal escapades. I stared at him angrily.

"If you think, that we are doing anything like that anymore, you are sadly mistaken Aiden." His smile dropped and he gazed around the room. His eyes stopped on the candle and he stood up to go examine it. I tried to stand between him and the shelf but he didn't need to go any further.

"Did he get that for you?" he scoffed and tried to reach around me to grab it. I pushed him back and he almost seemed to enjoy that I was testing him.

"Will you just leave? Now." I tried to say firmly but my voice broke thinking about the way he grabbed me in the restaurant. Almost as if reading my thoughts he brought his hand up to my face and let it rest there. I flinched at his touch he smiled at the fact.

"We are going to continue right where we left off, you can be sure of that." I opened my mouth to argue but he struck like the snake I imagined him as and forcefully covered my mouth with his rough hand. In the same motion he grabbed me and threw me onto the couch with such force it slid a couple of inches on the wood floor. _Scream you idiot! _I drew in a breath to make any kind of noise that might help me but he was faster. Suddenly he was on top of me and his hand was back over my mouth. I tried to bite him but he only pushed harder and all I tasted was dirt and salt from the sweat on his fingers. I felt tears form in my eyes as he unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down to my knees. I made a whimpering noise as he threw them out of his way. In his distraction I brought my leg up and kneed him in the stomach. His hand released and I let out the most blood curdling scream I could muster up with the air I had. I screamed again before he slapped me across the mouth and covered it again. I was crying now. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening. _I chanted in my head as I felt his hands slither up my shirt. I tried to push against him but that made him force harder. Every muscle in my body was tense and I could hear my heartbeat as it slammed in my ears. Then right before the worst possible thing could happen to me, I heard slamming. Aiden released my mouth and I turned my head to see Liam break the lock on my door and it swung open, to stare in shock at the scene before him. In an instant his eyes glazed over with hate and fury. His fists clenched tighter at his waist as Aiden slid off the couch to try to face him, dragging me with him. I hit the hard floor with a thud and kicked him in the side as I tried to retreat backwards. I covered my eyes just in enough time as I heard the fighting begin. I only looked to make sure Liam had the upper hand, which didn't seem to be a problem for him. I just sat behind my couch with my knees drawn up to my chest and my head resting on them. I tried humming to block out the noise, or to pretend like this wasn't happening. I don't know how long I sat there humming to myself before I felt Liam's arms around me and his soothing whispering at my ear. Suddenly the chokes and sobs were escaping me again as he stroked my hair and held me on my floor. I hated myself in that moment so quickly I cried even harder. I had tried avoiding him and all he wanted to do was help and be there for me.

"He's gone now. Sssh." He cooed in my ear, kissing the top of my head. I tried to compose myself so I could look at him. I just wanted to look at his gentle face and loving eyes. Was it even possible to feel like this about someone so quickly? I tried wiping away my own tears but he carefully lifted my head and wiped them away with his thumbs and used the back of his hand on my chin.

"Where is he?" I heard myself say, the sound of sobbing still in my voice. He brushed my hair out of my face and took my hand.

"He's downstairs in a police car. I called them, and they want to talk to you but I told them I would come get you and you would come when you were ready." I nodded and suddenly his lips were on mine. They were hot like fire yet smooth and he tasted cool. Before I knew what I was doing I threw my arms around his neck and he smiled against my lips. He broke away and looked at me for some time before standing and offering to help me up. I timidly took his hand and put my pants back on and made sure I looked cleaned up before we left, with our hands entwining. It's a strange turn of events if you think about it all. The police questioned me and they took me to the hospital to make sure I was okay. The sun had been down for a while after we finally left and Liam offered to drive us back. It was curious, he usually called a cab. His car was a nice quiet little thing, with CDs in every space you could find.

"Haven't you heard of an IPod?" I teased him holding up a handful of them. He stuck his tongue out at me and smiled.

"Of course, but that would take too much time. I usually sing in the car anyways." Neither of us said anything for a few minutes as we drove back to our secluded street. He stopped in front of my apartment and rushed over to open my door. I stopped at the top of the steps and turned around to look at him as he leaned against his car watching me walk away.

"Will you come up?" I said so low I thought he almost didn't hear me. He didn't say anything as we ascended the stairs and came into my quiet apartment. The lock hung there like it was exhausted with its short life, barely attached to the door. He picked it up and turned it in his hands.

"I'll fix that." He smirked at me and I took off my jacket.

"You don't have to." I said glancing at my bedroom door. He shrugged and took off his too.

"I want to."

"I'm going to go take a shower really quick. If you're hungry I'll make something when I get out, I'm starving." He laughed and sat on the couch. I quickly closed my bedroom door behind me and stripped down. I had a new bruise on my leg that I wasn't sure where it came from. In the shower I scrubbed my body hard as if to rinse the memory of the night down the drain with the soap suds. Standing in my bra and underwear I ripped through my drawers for something cute to throw on as pajamas. I settled on some shorts and a loose sweatshirt. I walked back out into the living room and smelt pizza. I rounded the corner to the kitchen and saw a pizza box open on the island and Liam pouring drinks. He immediately smiled and offered me pizza.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to-"he crossed the tiny room and lightly kissed my lips.

"I wanted to. I have movies too. Romantic, horror or Disney?" He picked up his own plate and our drinks and walked back into the living room where a small stack of movies was sitting. I pretend to think about it a long time as I set my plate down on the coffee table next to his.

"I mean we could watch a horror movie, if you don't get to scared and cry." I teased him. He came over to me quickly and picked me up, and laying us both on the couch. He was on the outside and me on the inside with my head on his chest. Our faces were close enough for my forehead to rest on his cheek. "Does that mean you're going to cry?" I felt him smile and start tickling my sides and stomach. I screamed and tried to wiggle away but he pulled me back, kissing my forehead as he started the movie. We ate in silence and as soon as I had finished, exhaustion found its way to me quickly. I tried to keep my eyes open but the rhythmic beat of his heart and his breathing was gently putting me to sleep. Just knowing he was there brought a smile to my face. He casually had his arm around me and in my hair as I laid on him. Right before I slipped into sleep I mumbled to him.

"Why are you so perfect...?" My forehead felt what had to be a blush creep onto his cheeks. Right as I took my last sigh as my eyes dipped closed he kissed me again, so softly maybe it was part of my dreams already. Either way it still made my cheeks flush as well and keep the away the nightmares from the recent events.


End file.
